


Before the storm

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Ishimondo [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i swear this is just so I don't lose my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Another gift, before I go back into my cave of death. Enjoy, bois and gorls and theys and thems





	Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/gifts).

They usually took evening walks, but tonight seemed....different. There was something hanging in the air, latching onto the breeze, winding it's way down the path. Yes, school was in full swing-It was spring after all- but it was the weekend. Kiyotaka had been surprisingly easy to get out of his office, unusual for the headmaster. Now the two men walked side-by-side, idlely chatting. The taller of the two noticed another difference in his normally talkative boyfriend. He was avoiding talking, barely replying, only really nodding affiramation. " You doing ok, bro? You look nervous". Kiyotaka only nodded in response. His was was slowly turning a bright red, and his fingers were drumming over his trouser's pocket. " M-mondo....I ,um, I have something to ask y-you....". Mondo smiled a bit. " Yeah, shoot!". The raven-haired man looked at the ground. " C-could we go somewhere ...less exposed?". Mondo scowled a bit. " Wherever you need.". Kiyotaka nodded, then grabbed the now-carpenter's hand. He led him to a group of trees, near th centre of the campus. Mondo remembered the tree where they'd go over the day if it was nice outside. A small whimper escaped the man beside him, bringing him back to reality. " You ok? Don' cry! What's wrong?". Kiyotaka avoided his gaze, his ruby eyes glued to a tree instead. " I'm just....really worried as to how you may react to...my question.". " Just tell me! What's the worst that could happen?". Kiyotaka sighed. " I guess you're right.". He took a few deep breaths, pulled something out of his pocket, and dropped to one knee. The words were almost a scream, shaking. " Mondo Oowada! My soul brother! Will you marry me?!". Mondo couldn't speak for a moment. He was shocked. Obviously yes, but he expected to ask Taka...who was now crying. " Yes! How could I say no!". A relived smile crossed Taka's lips, as he slipped the ring onto Mondo's finger. It was copper, so it wouldn't break as easily as the usual gold, with a small diamond in an O. " Crazy Daimonds" was inscribed on the ring. Mondo chuckled softly. Taka really did get him. Kiyotaka stepped up to him, and kissed him. Mondo returned it, lifting the smaller man up so that they were the same height. He put him down, and they both laughed.


End file.
